Baggage
by summerlandguru
Summary: Look out Manhattan... or better yet look out N. L is back but she got more then one bag. You know you love me XOXO Gossip Girl. NxOC... starts right after Bart dies.
1. Meeting London

Chapter One:

Meeting London

She got out of the cab slamming the door shut and looked up at her favorite place in Manhattan. The old brick home looked exactly like it always did. She smiled to herself when she thought about the look on his face when he would see her. She jogged up the stairs, making her strawberry blonde curls bounce around her. She didn't even knock on the door she just let herself in her bright green eyes sparkling.

"Hello?" she asked putting her bags down. She unbuttoned her coat taking it off and hanging it up in the coat closet. She smoothed out her off white cashmere sweater and poked her head into the living room. "Family?" she called, just then Maria came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Miss but the Family will be out until seven tonight." She said, she looked up at the girl standing in the middle of the room and smiled. "Oh London, I didn't know that was you." Maria said hugging the girl. London smiled and grabbed her bags.

"Then I'm just going to put these in my room." London said as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Yes Miss London I'll have Susan come up and make your bed." Maria said bowing and going back into the kitchen. London smiled and walked up the stairs. She went to the spare bedroom that had been known as hers since she was six. She quickly dropped off her bags and ran to the room across the hall. He hadn't changed anything. She collapsed on the bed and grabbed the TV remote flicking it on.

***

"So what are you doing tonight?" Dan asked his best friend as he walked into the coffee shop.

"Not sure Nate said he had some family thing with his dad tonight. So I guess I'm free." Vanessa answered turning around and giving him a cup of coffee.

"Oh my god Vanessa Abrams girlfriend of Nate Archibald has a free night." Dan said sarcastically Vanessa smiled and nodded her head at him.

"Yeah, yeah so what are we doing?" she asked him sipping her coffee.

"Eh I don't know." He answered leaning against the counter.

"Okay it's a Saturday night and I have nothing to do." Jenny said as she sat at the stool next to her brother.

"Why aren't you hanging out with Erik and Jonathan?" he asked. She sighed dramatically.

"Because they are going on a date." She huffed tracing the wood in the counter. "I am such a loser, I have absolutely no friends." She said, Vanessa smiled and laid her hand across hers.

"Why don't you hang out with me and Dan we're going to go see a movie." She said Dan gave her a confused look.

"When did we decide to go see a movie?" he asked.

"I decide since there are three of us and I want to go see that new Brad Pitt movie." She said

"Oo me too," Jenny said getting excited.

"Wha- what no," Dan said,

"Majority rules you lose." Jenny said turning back to Vanessa to gossip about the movie. Dan sighed and listened to them talk.

***

"Brother?" Serena asked as she walked toward Erik's room.

"What?" he asked aggravated.

"Um what are you doing?" she asked as she walked into his room to find him going through his closet with half of its contents scattered around the room.

"Jonathan and I have a date tonight and I can't find anything to wear." He huffed holding up a suit.

"Why don't you wear this?" she asked picking up a forgotten chocolate brown suit off his bed sitting down. "It would make your eyes look amazing." She finished as he grabbed the suit from his sister.

"Oh you're a life saver." He said running to his bathroom.

"Glad to help." She laughed, her phone buzzed looking down Blair had texted her she flipped it open.

'_Need you now!!!_

_-B' _

Serena sighed and got up.

"Erik I'll see you later have a good time." She said through his bathroom door.

"Yeah, hey where are you going?" he asked poking his head out of the door.

"Uh its Blair she needs me." Serena answered.

"Oh go figure," he said," Well I'll see you tonight." He finished as she walked out the door.

"Yep." She yelled.

"Yep what?" Chuck asked walking out of his room.

"Nothing I was talking to Erik." She said walking toward the elevator. "Oh hey, could you go talk to him I think he's nervous about his date tonight." She said looking over at Chuck. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Sure." He said and walked to Erik's room as Serena got into the elevator.

***

Blair was in her room pacing back and forth, turning her phone over in her hand waiting for Serena or anyone for that matter. Five minutes of pacing and Blair started to get dizzy.

"I'm here, I'm here." Serena said as she came in the room. "What's your big emergency?" she asked.

"I don't know what to do." Blair said tears starting to run down her face. Serena came and sat next to her wiping her tears away.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" Serena asked

"I can't stop thinking about him." Blair cried, "I mean I'm so mad at him for being like that and when he called me his wife he just made it feel so wrong. But he's all I think about and I mean it's worse than before." She got up and looked at Serena. "I can't believe I said I loved him." Serena stood up and grabbed Blair's face.

"You know that he loves you too right?" she asked. Blair nodded and started to cry harder.

"That's what makes it hurt so much." Serena pulled her in and hugged her tight.

***

Seven o' clock rolled around and London rolled out of the bed and went to go down stairs when she heard voices.

"Well that was fun." Anne said looking over at her son. Nate slipped off his coat and went to hang it up when he noticed another woman's coat.

"Yeah, Hey mom is this your coat?" he asked pulling it out for her to see.

"No it's not uh I wonder where that came from." She said then walked into the living room. Maria was standing next to Nate smiling; she was looking up at the top landing. Nate looked over at her and saw her stare.

"Maria what are you look…" his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw a beautiful strawberry blonde girl smirking at him. His jaw slightly dropped as he openly stared at her. He took the steps two at a time before reaching her.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back smiling bigger. He went up the last step and grabbed her in his arms. He sighed into her hair it had been way to long since he had seen her.

"Your really here." He said as he held her slightly away from him.

"Yeah I'm really here." She answered. He put his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much." He said. She looked at him through her eyelashes still smiling.

"I missed you too." she answered he smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"Nate, dear who are you talk…" Nate let London go and they both turned toward his mother. "Oh London it's been so long." She said walking up the steps to hug her. London hugged Anne and smelled her hair she missed the way she smelt. She missed everything about both of them.

"Where's dad at?" London asked looking back down the stairs thinking that maybe she missed him. Anne gave Nate a look and he pulled London toward his room as Anne disappeared down the stairs. London gave Nate a confused looked but he just pulled her toward his room. Once they got to his room and he had the door closed he turned back to her and hugged her again.

"Geez Nate I missed you too." she laughed. He smiled and pulled back from her.

"I just can't believe that you're here is all." He said sitting down on his bed never taking his eyes off her, for fear that she would disappear.

"Okay well where is dad at then?" she asked, for the first time since he saw her he looked down at the ground. She walked over to him and put her finger under his chin and tilled his head up toward hers. "Where is he Nate?" she asked getting worried.

"He's in rehab ." he answered. Her mouth slightly dropped and she sat down next to him.

"For what?" she asked.

"Coke." He answered she snapped her head toward him her mouth fully dropped now.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah," Nate said nodding his head looking at her. "He's got at least 25 years."

"What?" she screeched standing in front of him again. "For what?" she asked in a slightly lower tone.

"Fraud and embezzlement." He answered shaking his head.

"Oh my god Nate." She said sitting next to him again. "So what else has happened since I left?" she asked.

"Have you not been reading gossip girl?" he asked smiling over at her.

"No why? Should I have been?" she asked giving him a look to the grin that was on his face.

"Well a lots happened since you've been gone L." he said walking over to his desk. London got up and followed him. He loaded up the gossip girl website and took her through everything that has happened. Later that night they were laying on his bed watching 'friends' re-runs and eating ice cream.

"I still can't believe that you were having an affair with an older woman. Did you like her?" London asked taking a bite of her butter finger ice cream.

"Yeah well at first." He said looking down into his bowl.

"Nate look at me." He looked over at his best friend. "You don't have to be ashamed it's me remember." She said he smiled and nodded.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well it's no affair with an older woman, but I did sleep with Prince Harry a couple of times." She answered.

"No." he said laughing at her. "No you didn't."

"Yes, yes I did." She smiled, she missed him so much his laugh, his smile, his eyes. 'Oh god his eyes are still as enchanting as they were three years ago' she thought. The room suddenly got quite as they looked at each other remembering what had happened right before she had to leave.

"So what was the real reason you had to leave?" Nate asked, "Because you know that none of us believed that bullshit about your grandma." He said taking a bite of his ice cream.

"I was pregnant." She said shrugging her shoulders. He looked over at her with wide eyes.

"You were what?" he asked, she looked over at him and took another bite of her ice cream.

"I was pregnant…" she said slowly, "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" she asked.

"What? How?" he asked shaking his head at her.

"Well you see when a boy and girl get naked together…"

"Damn it London you know what I mean." He said cutting her off. She smiled at him.

"Luke got me pregnant so my mom got me out of the city as fast as she could. She wasn't about to let that scandal get out." She said lifting her eyebrows in sadness. "Pretty sad when your mother cares more about her reputation then her own grandchild or daughter."

"Where's the baby?" he asked. London looked back up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I lost him two days before my due date." She said Nate sat up bringing her with him wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry L." he said she started to cry harder clutching his sweater burying her face into his neck. "Shh London it's okay your home now, with me." He said into her hair. She smiled and leaned up to look at him. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"I missed you so much Nate. I thought about you every day."

"Well why didn't you write me or call me, something." He begged.

"My mother, she took my cell phone and computer then practically locked me up at my grandma's I wasn't even allowed to tell Luke anything about the baby." She said getting angry.

"So he knew?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I told her that he had the right to know and the right to his child. So I told him he came and stayed with me a month before he was due." She said smiling thinking about Luke.

"Well that's good." Nate said getting uncomfortable with the look on her face. She noticed and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Nate your still my one and only." She said he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled at her. "So you and Blair are really over huh?" she asked lying down and taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Yeah, its- it's different." He said lying next to her. She gave him a funny look and smiled.

"Well Nate you guys were like together ever since kindergarten." They laughed, "Your dad still spitting that line?" she asked.

"Yeah actually he is." Nate laughed.

"And now her and Chuck have a thing?" she asked making sure she caught everything.

"Yep." He said nodding taking another bite.

"I always knew they belonged together. I mean two people that are that mean are just meant to be." She said looking back at the TV. He looked over at her trying to guess what she was really saying, but gave up he'd come back to it later, so he looked over at the TV too.

Anne woke up around two in the morning like she had been doing ever since Howard turned himself in. she got up to check on Nate and London, when she heard London's out loud contagious laughter drift into the hallway from Nate's slightly opened door. Anne walked closer to the door and she could hear Nate laughing too. London was talking loudly laughing as she spoke. Anne crept up to the crack in door and looked at the two. They were standing on Nate's bed with their fists raised and then Nate tapped her on the cheek, her face looked shocked, but soon she was smiling as she ran to him pushing him down on the bed. Nate's laugh boomed around the room and London straddled him.

"Oh I so won that round." She said throwing her arms up in victory.

"Oh you think so." Nate said reaching his arms up to tickle her. London shrieked with laughter as she tried to get away from the offending fingers. Anne smiled as she looked at London, she always made Nate laugh he always had a smile on his face when she was around. Nate laughed out loud again and Anne's smile grew she hadn't heard him laugh like that in a very long time. She grabbed the handle on the door and shut it all the way heading back to bed.

"L you still awake?" Nate asked to the top of the strawberry blonde's head hours later.

"Yeah." She whispered moving her head from his chest to his shoulder so she could look at him. He looked down at her hand laying across his stomach he grabbed it and started to play with her fingers.

"About what happened before you left." He started. London turned her attention back to his face.

"Nate its okay we don't have to talk about it." She said, he looked over at her.

"I want to." He said.

"No you don't, you have a girlfriend Nate, and we don't have to talk about it." She said looking back down at their hands collapsed together.

"London I made you a promise." He said pulling away from her slightly to see her face better.

"Yeah Nate when we were young and stupid. We're not the same people we were almost four years ago. Things happened, things changed, we changed." She said leaning up on her elbow.

"I may have changed London but my feelings haven't." she bit her lip and shook her head.

"Nate please I don't want to get into this right now." she said rolling away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He was going to say something when he noticed the sad look in her eyes and he just pulled her to him kissing the top of her head. She willingly sank into him gripping his t-shirt quietly soaking it with tears.

"What was his name?" Nate asked when he knew she was done crying. She leaned up and looked at him confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"Your baby."

"Oh." She said her eyes going wide. "Kaden- Kaden James Drake." She said smiling as she remembered what he looked like.

"Did you get to see him?" he asked, she nodded.

"I held him." She smiled and shook her head to stop the tears, "he was so beautiful. He looked just like his daddy." She smiled as she looked back at Nate, he smiled up at her too.

"I bet he did." He whispered. She nodded again smiling.

"He had so much hair, it was dirty blonde with these fat curls. And beautiful blue eyes. He was huge to, not fat just really big he weighed 8pounds 5ounces and was 21 inches long. And he was perfect." She said finally letting her tears fall. Nate reached up and wiped them away, she looked him in the eye and he nodded. He leaned up to her lightly pressing his lips to hers.

A/N: otay so that was London... it's mostly going to be about her and Nate but the other are going to come in and out... so review and tell me what you think!!!


	2. What I've Done to You

Chapter Two:

What I've Done to You

It was noon and Anne kept looking up the stairs for Nate and London to come down. She walked back into the living room shaking her head. If they didn't wake up soon they wouldn't sleep that night and be ready for school tomorrow. Finally after the tenth time of looking up the stairs she climbed them. She knocked on Nate's door and got nothing in response.

"Nate? London?" She asked slowly opening the door. There they were just as she suspected curled up together on Nate's bed the TV blaring. She smiled and walked into the room, she found the remote clicking off the TV. "Nate?" she said shaking his shoulder. He blinked and stretched his arms above his head.

"Mom?" he asked as he looked up at her. London stirred next to him, and then she shot up looking at Anne with wide eyes. She relaxed once she remembered where she was and she looked down at Nate smiling.

"Morning." She mumbled collapsing into the pillow next to Nate.

"Actually its noon, London get up and get dressed I'm taking you down to the school and getting you registered." She turned to walk out the door as she heard Nate laugh. "Your coming with Nathaniel." She said as she closed the door.

"Ha ha." London said sitting up.

"You can't laugh at me." He said as he grabbed her by the waist and flipping her over him and tickling her.

"Okay, okay truce." She said laughing.

"Fine." He said sitting up and looking around his room. They had soda cans scattered around the room and both of their sweaters were thrown on the floor and their ice cream bowls lay forgotten on his desk. "Wow my room is a mess." He stated.

"And you get to clean it all by yourself." London said as she skipped to his private bathroom and locked the door. Nate sighed at the closed bathroom door and smiled. He really had missed her. He got off the bed and started to pick up the scattered soda cans. An hour later they were both showered dressed and primped well they were almost primped.

"Ow you just poked me in the eye." Nate whined.

"Oh stop complaining you big baby." London said as she squeezed more gel into her palm. "Turn around." She said he turned his back toward her and crossed his arms. London rubbed the gel into her hands and grabbed Nate's hair spiking the back. "Okay turn around." She said he stood there in between her legs pouting. London laughed at the look on his face as she styled his hair.

"It's not funny I was getting by great with my hair while you weren't here." He said. London shook her head.

"Yeah well you needed a new do, your old one was so outta style." She smiled. He smiled at her as she reached beside her to wash off her hands. She grabbed the hair dryer. "Okay turn around again." He did as he was commanded and London turned the dryer on low running her fingers through his hair making it a beautiful mess as she always use to say, he smiled at the memory. "Alright you are officially a-"

"Beautiful mess," He finished for her. She smiled at him and nodded. She jumped of the counter in front of him he didn't move.

"Nate," she said. He didn't say anything he just looked down at her. "What?" she asked. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers again. He pulled back and smiled at her. She looked uncomfortable she was looking anywhere but at him.

"Nothing," he whispered she looked back up and at him and he looked very pleased with himself. As hard as she tried not to she cracked a smiled and hit him in the stomach.

"Uh cheap shot." He smiled as he followed her out of the bathroom. She grabbed her purse off the bed and smiled at him over her shoulder. They walked down the stairs meeting Anne in the living room.

"Finally," she sighed as she noticed the teenagers. She grabbed her purse and put on her coat and walked out the front door. Nate put his hand out for London to follow and she smiled at him shaking her head hitting him in the stomach again as she passed him.

"Uh," he puffed rolling his eyes smiling as he followed her. They all got into the car and pulled up to the school 10 minutes later. They got out of the car and Anne started to walk toward the office, Nate started to follow when he noticed that London hadn't moved she was staring at the school with resentment. "Come on Princess." He smiled as he walked back over to her grabbing her arm. She gave him a pouty look as she let him drag her into the school.

"You know if I was staying with my mother I wouldn't have to come back to this god awful place." London said looking around her in disgust.

"If you were staying with your mother one of you would be dead already." He said sitting down on the bench outside the office. She stood in front of him giving him a smirk. "Does your mother even know that your back?" he asked smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yeah right," she said collapsing next to him. "I will be happy if I never hear, see, or speak to her again" she huffed blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh come on L you can't really mean that." He said rolling his head toward her.

"Yes I do mean that." She said looking over at him. "The woman is crazy. You know that the only reason she found out about what happened to Kaden was because my grandmother forced me to call her." Nate's eyes went wide and he sat up to look at her better.

"Well what did she say?" he asked.

"What do you think she said?" London answered leaning her head back against the wall. After a few seconds he didn't answer so she rolled her head toward him and he gave her an expectant look. She huffed and looked back out in front of them. "She said 'it serves you right for spreading your legs before your married, did you even think about what this would do to me?' I hung up on her; haven't talked to her since." She explained. Nate wasn't that shocked; to be honest Julie Drake was a bitch and had become a slosh ever since London's father had killed himself 8 years ago. Julie was a closet alcoholic as London likes to put it; she hides it pretty good only a select few know about her habit. As long as Nate has known Julie he had never seen her show real affection toward her daughter. London says that Julie was jealous of her relationship with her father; Robert Drake loved his daughter more than anyone. Nate smiled and leaned his head back against the wall too.

"And you want to live with her so that you don't have to go to school?" he asked. She scoffed and looked over at him.

"Shut up." She said, at that moment Anne walked out of the office handing London her schedule.

"I had them put you in all of Nate's classes." She explained, "Here is your book list, and my spare credit card I want you two to go get the books and be back at the house for dinner." She said as she started to walk past them. They stood up and followed her.

"You know mom Nate already has a credit card, I don't need your spare." London said trying to hand the card back.

"Well you and Nate won't be together all the time, what will happen when you see a pair of shoes you just have to have." Anne smiled; Nate rolled his eyes and bent down to London's ear.

"Me and you not together yeah right." London smiled at him as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Anne got back into the town car after she bid them good bye. Nate started to hail a cab when he noticed London walking down the street.

"Hey." He yelled after her, she didn't turn around and Nate huffed running after her. "I was going to get a cab." He said when he reached her.

"I wanted to walk." She said not looking at him.

"I can see that." He said smiling down at her. They walked for a couple of minutes in silence when London saw a coffee shop.

"Oo I want some ice cream." She said walking into the shop. "One scoop of your swirl ice cream please." London said looking over at Nate.

"And I'll get an iced vanilla mocha." He said winking over at London, she rolled her eyes smiling he ordered her favorite to prove he remembered it. They got there order and finished their journey to the bookstore in silence, looking over at each other every few minutes and smiling. As soon as they got into the store London's green eyes started to sparkle. She loved reading; it was her most favorite thing, besides Nate of course. She grabbed a basket handing it to Nate as she took off in the academic section to get the school books out of the way. Ten minutes later they were combing through the teen section. Nate after five minutes finally noticed the sign.

"Don't you have all the books on the list already?" he asked holding up the basket full of books.

"Duh," she said still skimming the titles, "These are just for me." She answered throwing three more books into the basket smiling at him.

"You know I was thinking we should go see your mom." He stated following her to the next aisle. She scoffed taking his drink from him.

"Why on earth would we do that?" she asked biting his straw, he hated it when she did that, he ripped the drink from her hand and straightening the straw. She smiled and took in back from him only sucking this time.

"I don't know to show her how good you're doing without her, and she always did love me." London snorted as she picked out two more books.

"Yeah she loved you alright. Every time you came over she would pretend you weren't even there." London said looking at him.

"I know, I wonder how much she would love me if she knew I took your v-card." He said smiling at her.

"V-card really Nate that is so last year and she already knows." She said looking back at the books.

"What since when?" he asked wide eyed.

"Since it happened," she said looking back up at him.

"Well then it's your fault that she hates me." He said pointing at her.

"Please Nate she said at least he's rich and good looking. Then she asked if I had taken your virginity because if I hadn't we needed to get me checked out." She said in a mocking tone. They started to walk out of the aisle when he chuckled; she looked at him over her shoulder smiling when she ran right into someone. "Oh my I am so sorry." She said becoming a prefect lady, Nate smiled at her transformation.

"No it's alright." A boy said London bent down to help him pick up his books.

"No really I should have been watching where I was going." The boy stood up and looked at Nate.

"Hey Nate." He said,

"Hey Dan" Nate said as he looked back at London, she turned her head to Nate so Dan couldn't see her face and gave him and you-know-him look. Nate smiled and raised his eyebrows in a yes.

"I'm London, London Drake." She said putting out her hand, Dan awkwardly balanced his books in one arm to shake her hand.

"Hi Dan Humphrey." He said giving her a knee weakening smile. She shyly smiled back at him; Nate noticed the look on London's face and grabbed her hand.

"Well we better get going see you at school Dan, tell Vanessa I'll call her tomorrow." He said as he marched London up to the counter.

"Whoa what was that?" she asked leaning sideways against the counter smiling.

"Nothing." He answered not looking over at her, she stared at him smirking. He glanced over at her. "What?" he asked turning his attention back to the lady behind the counter.

"Nothing, nothing." She said putting her hands up in surrender turning her body to face the counter. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he was looking at her the same way. She burst out laughing and grabbed him by the arm shaking him. "You're going to be the death of me Archibald." She said, he grabbed the books and tried not to laugh with her. She linked her arm with his nudging him with her shoulder. "Come on Nate smile I know you want to." She said he turned his head away from her trying to hide it. She grabbed his chin trying to turn his face back to her. "Haha I told you, you wanted to, come on Nate." She said stopping in front of him, he kept trying to keep his face away from hers. Finally he looked at her with a serious face. "Oo so serious." She said pouting her lips and bringing her eyebrows together, finally he smiled and she threw he head back with laughter. "Ah ha victory." She said putting her arms in the air. He laughed at her wrapping his arm around her shoulders she wrapped her arms around his middle as they walked toward the street to hail a cab. Once in the cab London looked over at Nate and smiled.

"So that was Serena's Dan right, the best friend to your girlfriend?" she asked clasping her hands in front of her on her lap. He looked over at her raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well you could have told me he was so cute in person." She said shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't know you were interested," He answered turning toward her. She smiled at him.

"So you think Serena is over him?" she asked, Nate scoffed.

"No I don't." he said turning back to look in front of them.

"Too bad." She said copying him. He looked over at her with a sad look; he was on the verge of saying something but thought better of it and just turned back to look out the window. They didn't say anything else the whole car ride. Once they got home Nate took off her coat for her hanging it in the closet, they still hadn't said anything to each other.

"Kids?" Anne asked as she came down the stairs. "Good, dinners almost ready." She said going to the living room. London grabbed her books and started up the stairs. Nate stood there debating whether or not he should go with her or go sit with his mom. He was still upset that she was already looking for someone to be with when he was standing right in front of her.

"You coming?" she asked half way up the staircase. He looked up at her and gave in following her. Once in her room he collapsed on her bed and she sat down at her desk sorting through her books. "What did I do now?" she asked turning in her chair to look at him. He sat up looking back at her.

"Nothing," he shrugged as he started to trace the pattern in the bed spread.

"Nate," she said warningly. He looked back up at her slightly mad.

"I just don't understand why we can't talk about what happened before you left." He said his eyes pleading with her to talk to him.

"I just don't want to. Nate you could do so much better than me." She said sitting down on the bed in front of him.

"Like who? Blair?" he asked sarcastically.

"No come on Nate you know what I mean." She said standing up.

"No London I don't." he said standing up too. "Look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don't want to be with me." He said grabbing her shoulders making her face him. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You know I can't do that." She whispered.

"Then dammit London be with me." He pleaded. She shook her head and walked out of his grasp.

"I can't Nate." She said. He looked at her in disbelief, he loves her and he knows damn well that she loves him.

"Fine," he hissed. He walked out of her room slamming his bedroom door shut. London jumped from the impact as tears started to run down her face.

"You have no idea what I've done to you." She whispered looking at his door. She slowly closed her own door sliding to the floor letting her tears take over.

A/N: So that was a just Nate and London chapter next chapter will be better and juicier. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. The Princess is Back

Chapter Three:

The Princess is Back

The next day London woke up groggy, crying yourself to sleep can do that. She sat up and looked around her room. She huffed as she looked at the door knowing he was right there but she couldn't do anything about it. She threw the covers off her slipping on her slippers and grabbing her robe. She opened her bedroom door and Nate was coming out of his room at the same time. They stared at each other for a minute. Nate shook his head and walked down the stairs. London looked after him with tears in her eyes if he was reacting this way to her denying him he would flip if she told him her secret. She huffed again and headed down stairs.

"Well I'm glad you both can grace me with your presence this morning, after having to eat dinner by myself last night." Anne said as London sat down.

"Sorry Mom something just came up." Nate said his eyes never leaving his plate, Anne looked over at London and watched her push her food around her plate.

"Alright," Anne said putting her napkin on her plate and the two teenagers looked over at her. "You two were just reunited two days ago and already you're fighting? Usually you wait a week then we have to send London home for at the most two days." She said looking back and forth between them. London glanced over at Nate and he was looking at her through his eyelashes, he looked over at his Mom.

"It's nothing mom, things have just changed we've just been getting to know each other again." Nate explained looking back at his breakfast. London continued to stare at him.

"May I be excused?" she asked, but was already getting up to leave. Nate looked up at her and watched her leave. He sighed and set down his fork.

"Excuse me Mom." He said following London.

"And I'm alone again." She said to the table.

Nate ran up the stairs and caught her door before it slammed closed. She whipped around to look at him.

"So now we've changed, now we're not the same as we we're before I left." She yelled.

"Obviously we're not London." He yelled back. "You're hiding something, something that hurts you and you won't even tell me what it is."

"I'm not hiding anything." She said getting louder.

"Don't lie to me I can see it in your eyes." He said getting closer to her and his voice getting louder, he wanted to shake her. "Just tell me London." He finished.

"I can't." She screamed.

"Why not?" he yelled back, she sank down on her bed.

"Because it will hurt you," She whispered looking back up at him. He looked at her confused he sat down next to her turning her face toward his.

"I can take it; I want to know what is hurting you I want to fix it." He said he turned more toward her cupping her face with both hands. "If you're hurting I want to hurt with you." He finished, her tears were back and running down her cheeks into his hands. He leaned forward and kissed them away.

"Can we make a compromise?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Anything," He sighed; she swallowed and grabbed his wrists.

"I promise to tell you when I figure out how, if you promise to leave it alone until I figure it out." She said Nate gave her a skeptical look and was about to say something, "I will tell you Nate I just need to think about things, this is the whole reason I came back and I thought I was ready to tell you, but seeing you and being with you is amazing and I don't want to lose it just yet." She finished, he pulled her into a hug.

"No matter what it is no matter how horrible you think it is, you will never lose me." He whispered into her hair.

'You don't know what I did to you yet?' she thought as she pulled him tighter. He leaned back tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Now get ready for school you can't be late to have yogurt on the steps with the Queen B can you?" he said smiling at her. She laughed at him and wiped her tears off her face. He stood up and went to his room to get ready for school. An hour later they were both showered dressed and primped.

"London I need you." Nate yelled from his bathroom, London ran to the room thinking he had done something wrong and sighed looking at him mess with his hair. Well they we both almost primped. She hopped up on the counter and took the gel from him and smiled. He smiled back at her she rotated her finger telling him to turn around. He did as commanded. Five minutes later they walked down stairs smiling and said good bye to Anne and got in the car. Once at school London looked up at it with hatred.

"Come on Princess." Nate said slinging his arm around her shoulder. London smiled up at him.

"Didn't we just do this?" she asked.

"Yeah but before there weren't fifty people staring at us," He said looking around them London looked at all the kids she once knew, and dread filled her Gossip Girl already knew. Nate walked them in the gate and London refused to look at anyone.

"Move you are in my way." Blair said as she walked down the main steps of Constance where she saw Nate walking toward her with a strawberry blonde tucked under his arm. 'Of course she goes to him first, I bet she's been here for days.' Blair thought as a genuine smile graced her face. "So it is true." She said. London looked up and smiled. She ran out of her security blanket and into dread again until she was wrapping herself into comfort.

"I missed you, Queen." London said into her hair.

"I missed you too Princess." Blair said back pulling London closer. If there was one person that Blair Waldorf liked with every bone in her body it was London Drake. She never had to fight for the top spot with her London was happy just being her Princess, well hers and of course Nate's. Blair knew when she met Nate and London that she was going to have to compete with London for Nate. And Blair could sit there and say that at one time she did hold Nate's heart, but the truth is he belonged to London from the very beginning. But when Blair wanted him, just like with everything else London was happy just sitting by and watching her Queen prosper. London had this belief that if things were meant to be they would happen, there was no need to fight them. A lesson Blair never really got the concept of. "So Archibald who long have you been hiding her?" Blair asked when Nate reached them.

"Not long enough, I'm never going to see her anymore with you knowing she's back." he said smiling at London, London smiled and Blair rolled her eyes.

"You two make me sick." She said as she walked away.

"Uh what I didn't do anything." London said walking up to her linking arms with her. She looked back at Nate and waved. He waved back walking back down the stairs smiling. He looked up and saw Chuck waiting for him.

"Wow, she got-"

"Don't." Nate said cutting him off walking into the building.

"What? I was just going to say-"

"Don't." Nate said again smiling as Chuck followed him.

"Fine," Chuck said, they got to Nate's class and he was about to go in when Chuck clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay you were right I was going to say that she got hot, but now I'm going to say why aren't you fucking her yet?" Then he left, Nate looked after him and smiled walking into his class.

"You didn't do anything please London you have 'Nate take me' written all over you." Blair said sitting on a table in the court yard.

"Whatever B," London said sitting next to her. Soon the girls showed up sitting around the table checking their phones as if nothing new were there.

"Girls, we have royalty back in our mists you can at least acknowledge our Princess." The girls looked up at London at Blair's words and they all looked shocked they didn't think the London rumor on Gossip Girl was true they had too many false alarms over the years.

"Oh my God L you are back." Hazel said getting up to hug her. London gave her a tight smile the only problem with being royalty is some of the company you have to keep. They rest of the girls said there hello's and air kisses in turn. Then Blair turned back to London after her posse did as they were told and she saw Serena standing in the door way looking at the strawberry blonde. London noticed Blair's stare and turned around; she smiled and got up running to Serena.

"Oh God Princess I can't believe your back." Serena squealed, London laughed and they started to talk loud and laugh. "So how long have you been hiding out at Nate's before gracing us with your presences?" she asked walking back over to Blair.

"Only two days." London answered taking back her seat next to Blair.

"Really that's it?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well that's not even the real question." Blair said smiling evilly, "The real question is if she's bed Nate since she's been here." Blair said looking over at London, London's mouth dropped as she stared at the girl next to her then she looked over at Serena and her eyebrows were raised in question, London gave her a disbelieving look as she looked at the girls and they all had their cell phones down paying attention.

"No you guys, God." She said the girls picked up their phones again Serena smiled and Blair scoffed.

"Well then I should tell you that he's a good lay, oh but wait you already know that." Blair said smiling.

"Blair Waldorf, I read what happened on Gossip Girl, but I didn't believe it until this moment." London said looking at her in mock horror. "You slut," She finished, and the three of them laughed. "Well I guess we've all had a taste of Nate Archibald." She said as the bell rang and they headed to class. "I guess I should be calling him a slut." She finished as an afterthought.

"Definitely," Serena said, "He has told that he has a girlfriend right?"

"Yes S, he told me about her. Don't worry as much as I love you I'm not like you." She said smiling.

"Ouch," Serena said holding her heart as Blair laughed.

"Boo," Nate said in London's ear, she didn't even jump she just turned around. "Wow you didn't jump." He said shocked, that always use to scare her.

"Do you know how many times you use to do that to me between classes? It got old." She said smirking at him.

"Oh well I see your in total Princess mode, I guess I'll talk to you when London comes back." he said turning to leave.

"Oh whatever you baby." She said linking arms with him.

"Bye L," Blair said to her back, London threw her arm up in a wave as she headed down the hall with Nate. Serena gave a little snort as they stared after the couple.

"How long do you wanna bet before they fuck?" Chuck asked coming up behind them.

"A week," Serena said looking over her shoulder at him.

"I give them three days." Chuck said thoughtfully, and then he looked over at Blair who was still staring after them.

"Tonight," she said never looking at Serena or Chuck and started walking down the hall. Serena looked after her slightly confused.

"What makes her so confident?" Chuck asked taking her spot next to Serena, Serena looked over at him again.

"She's Blair." Serena shrugged and walked off to class.

"So how was catching up with the Queen?" Nate asked looking down at London.

"Good, you know I didn't know how much I missed her until I saw her." She said looking down at their shoes. "So how come you didn't mention you and her sleeping together?" She finished looking up at him. He looked down at their feet now and a slight blush crept on his face.

"I- uh didn't think that it mattered." He said.

"Well of course it matters; you finally took Blair Waldorf's virginity." London said giggling. Nate smiled and looked over at her.

"Actually Chuck did." He answered; London stopped walking and stared at him her mouth dropped and her eyes popped out of her head. He stood in front of her and waited for her to say something when she turned on her heel and walked toward Blair. Nate's eyes went wide as he walked after her. London was almost to the spot where they were standing a moment ago and saw Blair slip into a classroom. And London marched after her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that it was Chuck." London said to Blair's back, Blair cringed and looked around the room. She turned around looking at London with a slightly scared slightly embarrassed look. Nate showed up behind London and Blair's eyes narrowed, she knew he would tell her sooner or later. Blair walked up to London grabbing her wrist and pushing her way passed Nate glaring at him.

"Oh come on Blair like she wouldn't have found out." Nate said as he followed the girls.

"That doesn't even matter." London said when they stopped in a corner that was more privet. "What matters is that you didn't tell me you just let me assume that you were with Nate first." London said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well I- I didn't want you to know that I was like him." She said nodding to Nate.

"Like me what the hell is that suppose to mean?" he asked getting pissed he took a step toward Blair but London stuck her arm out to stop him.

"B, I know better than that." London said Nate looked at her bewildered.

"What you're going to side with her." Nate asked London looked over at him.

"Nate, were you and Blair broke up when you fucked Serena?" his face crumbled he was caught. He shook his head looking at the ground. "And were you and Blair broke up when she fucked Chuck?" she asked again looking back over at Blair smiling already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Nate mumbled, Blair was holding her fingers over her mouth to stop the laughter from coming out.

"What Nate? I can't hear you." London said.

"I said yes." Nate said looking up.

"Good boy," London said kissing her hand and blowing it to Blair and walking away, Blair was laughing so hard she couldn't form words, if there was anyone that London could control it was Nate. One of the reasons Blair kept her around. Nate glared at Blair.

"Happy now." he said, Blair just kept laughing.

"Every," she said between laughs as she walked passed him. Nate looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"L wait," he said as he jogged after her. At Lunch that day Blair skipped the steps and found Chuck sitting at a table in the court yard and fortunately he was alone, a smile crept to her lips as she started toward him. Then Serena intercepted her.

"Hey why aren't you at the steps?" she asked walking beside her.

"I have to ask someone something." She said continuing her journey. She sat down across from Chuck and Serena sat next to Blair. "So what are the stakes for this bet?" she asked him Chuck let his evil smirk grace his handsome face.

"What are you willing to bet?" he asked, she gave him a sweet smile and leaned closer to him.

"I win; I get your limo for a month. You win; I'll give you what you asked for." Chuck's eyebrows shot up as he took in what she said. Serena looked between them confused.

"What did he ask for?" she asked but neither Chuck nor Blair took any notice of her. Chuck was weighing his options; he knew that Nate and London wouldn't have sex tonight not while Nate was still with that Brooklyn girl. London maybe a Princess of this world but she didn't fuck with peoples relationships. He smiled knowing it would take Nate a couple more days of London driving him crazy before leaving what's her name.

"Alright I bet three days." He finally said.

"And I bet tonight." Blair said perfectly confident. "And the stakes you agree to them?" she asked.

"I agree." He said shaking her hand. Then they both got up and walked away. Serena looked at the table confused. She blinked a couple of times then got up and walked after Blair.

"Have I ever told you that you make these uniforms so sexy?" Nate said into London's hair.

"Nathaniel Archibald," London scolded, "You have a girlfriend," she said leaning against the wall. He walked up to her putting his forehead against hers.

"I cannot have one whenever you want." He said smiling.

"Nate you are so bad." She said putting her hands on his chest.

"What makes you so confident?" Serena asked as she caught up with Blair. Blair stopped walking and was looking ahead of her with an evil smile on her face.

"Because they're getting anxious," She said looking over at Serena, who was looking at the couple with their foreheads pressed together. Next thing they knew everyone's phone was going off. Nate pulled his out and London leaned over to see a picture of her and Nate in the position that they were just in.

"Well N we always knew L had your heart, but poor V. N must not be her knight in shining armor like she had hoped. Watch out N nothing hurts worse than a Brooklyn girl scorned. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl."

"Well this good." London said walking away from him.

"L wait," he said looking after her. He saw Blair smirking at him standing with Serena and had a feeling. He walked up to the girls. "Did you do this?" he asked holding his phone up for Blair to see.

"No, but it is a great picture." She said Nate took a deep breath through his nose. "Oh calm down drama queen as much as I would love this rumor if it was about you and someone else I care about London and am upset that this happened to her, although if she had better taste then you it wouldn't have." She said then walked away. Serena gave Nate an apologetic look and followed Blair. Nate sighed and went to find London.


End file.
